


Can't Forsake The Future When It's This Bright

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Percy Jackson comes off as op, Percy Jackson meets bnha, So Does Nico, Time Travel, also angst later on, and THALIA, and leo, any and all advice is welcomed, crack this is crack, technically, writer is not Japanese and is trying very hard to use honorifics properly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Percy, Leo, Nico, and Thalia all have to go into the future. A future where 80% if the Earth's population has some sort of superpower.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez & Bakugou Katsuki, Leo Valdez & Class 1-A, Leo Valdez & Midoriya Izuku, Nico Di Angelo & Class 1-A, Nico di Angelo & Bakugou Katsuki, Nico di Angelo & Midoriya Izuku, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Class 1-A, Percy Jackson & Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson & Midoriya Izuku, Thalia Grace & Bakugou Katsuki, Thalia Grace & Class 1-A, Thalia Grace & Midoriya Izuku, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson, Uraraka Ochako & Leo Valdez, Uraraka Ochako & Nico Di Angelo, Uraraka Ochako & Percy Jackson, Uraraka Ochako & Thalia Grace
Comments: 15
Kudos: 185





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from AmaLee's English cover of Sora Ni Utaeba.
> 
> This is the only chapter that will be this long. Unless I decide sleep isn't important anymore.

Percy was mad. One minute he's packing and getting ready to go back home and the next the gods are calling a counselor meeting. The gods called it which meant it was probably for a quest. Which meant Percy was probably not going home anytime soon. 

Not only that but Artemis had brought Thalia. There was only one reason she would call her lieutenant away from the hunt, Thalia was needed for the quest. 

It took way longer than it should have for the counselors to get there, so Percy was just sitting there, awkwardly as his Dad looked at him like he wanted to apologise which made him even more mad. Eventually everyone did get there and Apollo began to speak. 

"I had a vision earlier. It was of the earth centuries from now. Most people had powers similar to demigods all across the globe. But as amazing as that sounds it was actually terrifying. There was one man. Someone they call All For One and he ruled the earth with an iron fist. Taking and giving powers whenever he wants. Usually I would ignore something like this. It's years and years away, but Rachel Iris messaged me, informing me that she had a similar vision.", He said and then sat down so Rachel could speak. 

"It wasn't exactly like that. I saw a happier future. One where All For One had been taken down. It was like watching a news broadcast. And they were talking about who took him and his league down. There were several names listed but four of them stuck out to me", Rachel looked at the group like she was sad about what she was going to say, and then her eyes glossed over and it sounded like she was reading an article right out of a newspaper, "The American transfer students, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Perseus Jackson were on the scene when the final battle broke loose. Several eye witnesses recall seeing the four teens fighting along side the pros and their classmates."

Percy sighed. He knew this was coming be just was hoping it wouldn't. Everyone looked at him, even the other three being forced to go. He began to speak since he apparently had the floor now. 

"Alright. Whatever. If you want to force us into a situation where we could very well die even though this is not out problem. I'll go. If only to keep my friends safe", He gestured to the other three, "What else do we need to know?"

They were all surprised. They had been expecting him to freak out. This was almost worse, like he had accepted that this was going to be his life forever and there's nothing he could do about it except die.

"Well, uh, You all are going to a Japanese Highschool for the time being so you need to know the language", Rachel said. 

"No problem. I've been working on something that'll help with that", Leo interrupted. 

"Why?"

"For fun", He shrugged. It wasn't weird to want to be able to speak other languages. 

"Okay so that's covered. Percy", Apollo turned towards him, "You're too old"

"What?", The son of Poseidon figured he heard him wrong. He was only seventeen how was he too old to go to highschool. 

"All of the other students are a year or so younger than you. So are Nico, Thalia, and Leo", He pointed out. 

"Thalia and Nico are both way older than me technically and so what does that mean? Are you going to de-age me or something?", He had said it sarcastically but Artemis nodded. 

"Yes", the goddess of the hunt smiled, "You have to be at least a year younger. And I have the pleasure of doing it"

"Really? I was just kidding but alright. At least you're not making me fourteen again"

"You were a jerk back then", Thalia said. 

"I was not"

"You were to me"

"Yeah but that was different"

"How?"

"Stop! Thalia leave him alone. Percy you were absolutely rude to Thalia back then but it's not like she was nice to you either", Annabeth pretty much shouted. 

"Fine. If you're going to make me younger can you just do it already", Percy asked. He didn't get a reply. The goddess simply snapped his fingers and he was suddenly three inches shorter and a year younger.

"There's not much of a difference honestly", Leo said looking at Percy. 

"Yeah. You just look like yourself", Thalia assured him. 

"Cool. Is there anything else because if not I need to go call my mom", Percy said standing up. 

"That's it. You are all dismissed. Leo please make sure the devices you've made are ready by tomorrow and not easily broken. And all of you who are going pack and make sure you take as much nectar and ambrosia as you can. I don't know when we'll see you next. Hestia will meet you at Thalia's tree tomorrow morning at dawn", Artemis said quickly. And then all of the demigods left the room leaving the gods and Chiron to talk. 

\-------------

Percy stood at the tree a few minutes before dawn the next morning. He was trying to ignore the replay of the conversation he had with his mom. She was crying. He was crying. Paul was crying. He promised that he'd come back safe even though he can't really guarantee that. He just really wanted to forget about. 

Nico was the next person to arrive at the tree shortly followed by Thalia. Leo was there last but he said that was because he had been working on the language devices all night.

Hestia showed up exactly at dawn. She smiled sadly at all of them, like a mother watching her kids leave home. Which was weird because she still looked like a eight year old. 

"I'm going to send you to Japan two hundred years from now. You'll end up in Musutafu near the school. You are to find somewhere to spend the night. The next day you will go to the school and take the entrance exam. We've done all the necessary paperwork", What she meant was she and Athena had done all the paperwork, "If you don't have anymore questions, I'll send you off"

When no one spoke up she nodded and created the gate to the future. Leo, Thalia, and Nico thanked her and walked through. Percy took a moment to actually say goodbye to one of the only gods that had been nice to him no matter what. She hugged him. 

"Good luck Percy. And remember, home's where the hearth is", Hestia let go of him. He smiled at her. 

"I know. Goodbye. Keep an eye on camp for me will you, something tells me they'll need it", He said as he began to walk through the portal.

"I will. Goodbye Perseus Jackson, until next time", and with that he was gone and the gate was closed.  
\---------------

They were all standing in an alleyway in a really busy town. As soon as they stepped through the gate, Leo handed everyone a small device from his backpack(which had his tool belt in it. He thought it might be weird for a highschooler to walk around with one on), they were small and circular and fit in their ears perfectly, each one was made to fit in one of their ears. Don't ask how Leo knew their ear sizes. 

They decided that they should start looking for a place to sleep. Nico suggested that they just find a hotel. 

"And how're we supposed to pay for it?", Thalia asked him. 

"With the money Chiron gave me. He gave it to me in American dollars originally but I Shadow traveled to an air port and got it exchanged. You're welcome", He said holding up a wallet. 

"Great", Percy smiled taking the wallet, "Let's go."

Nico pouted but didn't try to get the wallet back. Percy was still almost a foot taller than the rest of them and could hold it above all of their heads. 

It didn't take long to find a hotel and check in. They then went to eat(Percy refused to even look at a sushi place) and then they made their way back.  
\--------------

They stood outside the gates of U.A. with several other kids who were waiting to be let in for the entrance exam. The morning had been moving slowly and they were getting really bored. That was until Percy found someone to mess with.

Now he wasn't initially trying to mess with him it just kinda happened. 

Percy had walked up to a guy with purple hair that just kinda stuck out everywhere. The guy was just minding his own business and avoiding the crowd and that was exactly the reason Percy chose him to talk to. 

"Hey, Nico, it's you with purple hair and about two feet taller", Percy called pointing at the kid, who took out his earbud and looked at him annoyed. 

"Didn't anyone tell you pointing is rude?", He asked. 

"No not really. I'm sure my mom told me at some point but it didn't really stick. I'm sorry though, I was just making fun of my cousin", Percy told him. He then stuck his hand out for him to shake, "I'm Percy by the way"

"Shinsou", The guy said shaking Percy's hand, "Are you guys American or something?" He asked looking at the others Percy had pointed at.

"Yeah. The short emo one is Nico. The slightly taller emo is Thalia. They're my cousins. And the elfish one is Leo.", Percy introduced all of them. Each one complaining about his description of them in some way. 

Shinsou looked like he was about to say something when they finally began to let people in. 

"Well, Percy-san I guess it was nice to meet you all, but it's time to go", with that he left them standing there. 

"Why did he add san to the end of my name and why do I understand it?", Percy asked Leo as they walked through the gate. 

"It's called a Japanese Honorific. It's basically the equivalent to miss or mister", Leo explained, "There's others but we don't have time. Also people in Japan introduce themselves with their family name and not their given name. So Shinsou would be that guy's last name"

"Oh. You're gonna have to explain that again later", Percy told him, Thalia nodded and Nico just sighed wondering why he was friends with them.  
\-------------

"Can these things interpret the writing too?", Thalia whispered into Leo's ear as the weird guy with the banana hair do told them about the tests. 

"Yeah. You'll be able to read and write in Japanese almost as well as Greek", He confirmed. Even with that being said the four very dyslexic demigods were still really nervous about the written exam.  
\----------------

The practical exam was easy. 

Robots didn't really like water. 

Or electricity being slung at them. 

Or being burnt to a crisp. Or taken apart piece by piece. 

Or a bunch of the undead tearing them apart. Or falling into the underworld. Yeah Nico got a few weird looks. 

But they all passed.  
\---------------

It took about a week for them to get their letters and the second they did the school let them move into on campus housing. Which was good because even though they still had a bit of money left hotels weren't cheap. 

Percy and Thalia got stuck sharing an apartment. Neither was sure why but it was whatever. They mutually agreed not to get in each other's way. 

Nico and Leo ended up sharing too which could end badly. 

Though they did meet another classmate when they were moving in. Her name's Uraraka and although she's really nice there was something about her that told you she would and could whip your butt. Also she could make things float and all three kids of the big three did not want to experience that. Leo was cool with it.

The first day of school wasn't too far away though and none of them were looking forward to it. It's school. And Thalia and Nico haven't gone in a really long time.  
\----------------

They got to the classroom ahead of everyone else since they lived so close. Well almost everyone. There was a guy who seemed nice but he was easily irritated and he chopped the air weirdly. He introduced himself as Iida. 

"You remind me of my friend Jason", Percy told Iida as he shook his hand. Thalia smacked him in the back of the head not enjoying the insult to her brother. Nico and Leo silently agreed with Percy. 

"I am glad that I can remind you of someone close to you! I have seen the entrance exam scores and I believe that you have one of the highest scores Percy-san! Your friends are not too far behind! I hope that we can be friends! And that your stay in our country is nice!", Iida said really loudly. Percy was about to respond when a very angry person marched through the doors. 

"I can hear your stupid extras down the hall! Don't you know you're not supposed to tell in a school! I can't believe I'm stuck in a class with you extras", A blond guy shouted at them. Which was kinda dumb because he was yelling at them for yelling. 

"I can't believe I'm in a class with a hypocrite who can't even brush his hair properly", Thalia retorted. Though the hair comment reminded Percy that he had not brushed his hair that morning either. The guy turned to face them. He looked just about ready to kill someone when he made 'tch' noise and turned back around, sitting down and putting his feet up on the desk. Which caused Iida to start telling at them.  
\-----------------

"So we're all aware that the teachers already in here right?", Nico asked the others. They all nodded having noticed the man by the door a while ago. They assumed the man had been waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. 

It wasn't until ten minutes later when a boy with green hair burst in and the teacher made himself known, telling them to hurry up and chance and get outside.  
\---------------

They were apparently doing a quirk analysis thing and the person in last would be expelled. 

"Any questions?", Their teacher asked. Surprisingly Nico stepped forward. 

"We're allowed to use our quirks in anyway possible?", He asked smirking. The students standing around him backed away out of fear. So did Leo and Percy. 

"Yes, I'm encouraging you to use them to the best of your abilities. Do whatever you can to get the best score you can. If that's it, we'll start with the sprint". Nico's smirk just got bigger.  
\-------------

The first groups for the sprint was Nico, a chick with a ponytail, a girl with ear bud jacks on her earlobes, and a guy with six arms. As soon as the whistle sounded they took off. Well Nico did. The others were busy fighting off the skeletal hands that were popping out of the ground. As soon as he was halfway done with the sprint he let them go.

They all looked mad but he just shrugged, "All's fair in love and war"

"That was underhanded and extremely despicable, Di Angelo", Leo told him, "I'm proud of you"

"Whatever Valdez. You're in the second group so go", He shoved Leo toward the line. 

"Ah, yes, running, my expertise", He said it as though it was some sort of inside joke and not a major part of the disaster that his life has been. 

Leo hit a pretty good time. It wasn't the best since Iida was in the same group as him but he beat Thalia and that was a win in his eyes. 

Percy was put in a group with the green haired kid, the very angry blond, and some guy who had red and white hair(what was with all these weird hair colors??!?). Though one with the red/white hair accidentally helped Percy, by creating ice, which he was able to turn back into water and use it to help push him forward finishing right after the other guy. 

All in all they got pretty good scores.  
\---------------

The next few challenges went by quickly anf and they ended up at the ball throw (which had been demonstrated previously). 

It was cool to see all the different ways that they used their powers to launch the ball farther. Though Uraraka's way was Percy's favorite because it was just funny. 

Nico just chucked it as far as he could, which was pretty far considering the fact that he didn't use a power to do if. Leo didn't either knowing that the fire would just melt the ball. Thalia, who had been getting help from Jason on how to control the wind, did just that letting the air take the bar as far as she could make it. 

Percy's confused everyone. Mostly because as he was walking over there his friends started chanting a single word over and over again. 

"Hurricane, hurricane, hurricane", actually they did enough that a couple other students started chanting with them. 

"You guys aren't gonna stop until I do it, huh?", He asked frowning. 

"Nope!", Leo said popping the p and then the chanting resumed. 

"Fine! Everyone back up though. And if you get wet, it's not my fault", He said. Everyone, including the teacher backed away from him. The seventeen people who didn't know him watched waiting to see it. The others just looked excited, but they were also a lot farther away than the rest of the class. 

Percy stood there a moment focusing on all the water in the air and pipes around him. All of it began to surround him, he caused a nearby water spout to burst but he had control of the water. It quickly built into a roaring hurricane. The wind coming from it was strong. He tossed the ball into the eye of the hurricane and let it do its job. It launched the ball farther than he thought it would receiving a better score than even the blond kid. 

Percy let the water go, it soaked into the ground. Several of his classmates were soaked and were mad but also kinda weirded out that he was completely dry. 

"How does that work? Are you water resistant? Do you have to think about it or does it come naturally? How'd you discover that? And how'd you make a hurricane like th-", The green haired kid began asking Percy a bunch of questions before the teacher pulled him to the ball throw for his turn. 

It was weird. First the teacher, or Aizawa-sensei(or whatever Percy wasn't sure) erased the kid's quirk(he hoped he didn't try that on them. It wouldn't work), and the he gave it back and he threw the ball but it broke his finger. He did end up with a score that matches Percy's though so that was cool. 

After that the results were revealed and a kid with weird purple balls on his head was expelled. 

Percy got first followed by Nico which seemed to really upset the loud angry blond guy who was reminding them more and more of Clarisse.  
\-------------------

The rest of the school day carried on like a normal school day. Though they did get a bit of a pass in English by explaining to the teacher (had he said to call him Mic-sensei? Who knows?) That they were dyslexic and also three of them were native English speakers. Nico doesn't count. His first language was Italian. 

Though they seemed to upset every kid in their class by asking one question. It all started when someone was reading the schedule for the next day out loud. 

"Cool! We have a class with All Might tomorrow!!", Kaminari cheered. Everyone looked excited. The four demigods were just confused. 

"Who's All Might?"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might's Class. 
> 
> Also all for of the demigods work perfectly for bnha because they have terrible dads. (Poseidon is alright but I won't forgive him for what he did).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for all of the following.

The next day started normally enough, if being in the future surrounded by superhumans was normal at all, which considering everything, wasn't that odd. 

The only thing that was really bothering the four demigods was the fact that all of their classmates seemed to be watching and waiting to see what their reaction to All Might would be. 

All in all they were kinda disappointed in their reaction and Midoryia actually seemed offended. 

It wasn't their fault though. They were sitting there, as patiently as someone with severe adhd can, and in comes All Might dressed in a red, white, and blue body suit with his hair stuck up in bunny ears. And what does this fashion disaster say as he comes into the classroom. 

"I HAVE COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL!!"

Needless to say the four of them started to laugh. This guy made Present Mic seem normal. 

He was nice enough to wait until they finished laughing and then asked them to put on their hero costumes they had requested before school. 

The glares from certain classmates(Bakugou and Midoryia) continued almost until the lesson started. Midoriya at least asked them what they thought was so funny. 

"You saw his outfit, right?", Leo asked, raising an eyebrow at his classmate. 

"Is it supposed to be American themed? Is that why there's clashing colors? If he wore that in America he'd get mugged", Percy said as he began to get dressed. 

"Also what's with the bunny ears?", Nico added. They all kinda regretted saying any of this because Midoriya now looked like he was having an existential crisis. 

"Uh... He debuted in America, his costume was never ridiculed. And I don't know why he styles his hair that way I just think it's natural", Midoriya answered slowly. 

"Yeah, the media isn't going to insult his outfit out right. He'd just be a laughingstock", Leo explained. 

"Unless he debuted in California", Percy pointed out. 

"Yeah, that's true", Nico agreed. Midoriya just backed away not sure how to feel about them making fun of his hero. 

The other guys, who had been listening in the whole time, just looked at them weirdly but shrugged it off and continued to get dressed.   
\---------------

Thalia liked the other girls in 1-a. A few of them reminded her of the hunters. But she was very, very confused when almost every single one of them had chosen skin tight bodysuits as their costumes. Though she did hear a couple girls say they were tighter than they had meant for them to be. 

Thalia had simply asked for a silver t-shirt, jeans, hunting boots, a silver leather jacket, a bow, and a quiver of arrows. This was what she was used to wearing. And she was about to question Yaoyorozu on her choice of clothes, or the lack of when Percy walked up beside her. Apparently the boys were finally ready. She looked her cousin over once and felt like screaming. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, unbuttoned with a black tank top underneath, khaki bermuda shorts, birkenstocks, and what looked like a dad hat. Which was fitting because he looked just like his dad. 

"Why are you dressed like your father?", Thalia asked him, trying not to hit him for his terrible sense of humor. 

"Wanted everyone to think I looked like a Greek god. Also I think it's funny", He shrugged, Nico smacked him upside his head. 

"Yeah and most of your skin is open to attacks. There's nothing protecting you", He said. Thalia turned to look at him. Luckily he was wearing a similar outfit to her own just in black and his shirt had a skull on it. 

"Hey, Leo's not that protected either", Percy pointed out. He was right, Leo was wearing denim coveralls and boots, and he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. 

"Yeah but denim is harder to slash through than whatever you're wearing", She sighed, "Did you at least request a sword?"

"Yeah. The weight is a bit off but Leo said he can fix that", Percy pulled the sword out of the sheath on his belt. 

"Yep! As soon as we get back. Don't worry", Leo smiled. 

"What no weapons for you?", Thalia asked him. 

"Weapons aren't my thing. Well, they are, but not when it comes to fighting", He shrugged. 

"You're gonna fix his sword?! How?", Uraraka asked Leo, intruding on their conversation. She was really lucky they were used to it by this point or else one of them may have hurt her out of habit. 

"Uh... With my tools. I'm really good at that kinda stuff. Got it from my Dad", Leo explained trying not to sound like he wish she hadn't heard any of the conversation at all. 

"Oh? That's really cool!! My dad is in the construction business, so it's kinda the same. I picked up a few skills from him if you need any help!", She offered. He didn't doubt for a minute that she was probably very good with tools because doubting Uraraka is a mistake he would not make. 

"Thanks, Uraraka-san but I like to work by myself. It's just easier, but if I need any help I'll definitely ask you first", Leo smiled, and pointed to his friends beside him, "Zues knows those three aren't any help". 

This earned him a glare from Thalia and a smack from Nico but Percy just looked like he got away with something so there were pretty good reactions all around. 

"Oh! Well I'm sure that's not entirely true but please if you need my help let me know", She beamed at him. They were all silent for a moment before Uraraka spoke up again, "Percy-san, why are you dressed like that?"

He grinned as though he's been waiting for someone other than his friends to ask, "Well-" just then All Might told them to gather round so they could all draw for teams. "I guess I'll tell you later. Sorry"

"It's fine", She assured him as they walked up to their teacher.   
\-------------------

"Get with your partner and we'll draw to see who will be the villians and who will be the heroes", All Might announced. 

Percy looked at the person who had pulled the same number as him and sighed. He could do this. He fought Ares at twelve. He's faced the Olympian gods and basically told them they were worthless. He's been through Tartarus. He could do this. 

"Hi Bakugou-san", Percy walked up to the explosive teen. He didn't get a response but after knowing him for a day Percy assumed that silence was better anyways. 

They drew to see if they were going to be there hero or villian team and Percy couldn't help the smirk when he got villian. He's been told that he can be scary and he was going to use it to his advantage. That was if he could get his teammate to cooperate.   
Which was obviously not going to be easy because apparently he knew Midoriya personally and they were going up against him and Uraraka. 

Percy tried to talk strategy but Bakugou is more stubborn than Clarisse, and that's saying something. He sighed as they got started and the other teen rushed out of the room before he could stop him.   
\---------------

The rest of the class watched as Midoriya and Bakugou fought each other, tearing both themselves and the building apart. Their attention only returned to Percy and the missile when Uraraka reached the room he was in. They were shocked to see that he had filled the entire room with water, apparently from the broken pipes sticking out of the wall, and had himself and the missile inside if an air bubble keeping it dry. 

Uraraka was only able to enter the room because he was keeping the water away from the door so it didn't escape. 

There was literally nothing she could do because the water was filled all the way up to the ceiling, she had no clue how to get through this. The class watched as she tapped the ear piece and said something to Midoriya. She nodded as though he said something she agreed with and she stood there waiting. Just then Percy's face appeared out of the water in front of her. 

"Hi. Couldn't help but notice that your teammate isn't an egotistical know it all who can't help but work off his personal grudges. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I'm sure if you asked my friends they'd say something similar, but that's just family you know.", He said quickly, smiling wide, "And since either Midoriya is going to somehow figure out what I did and solve the problem or Bakugou is going to ignore what I told him and either way I'm gonna lose, you wanna swim?"

"What?", Uraraka was really confused. How bored do you have to be to even offer something like that? Even if he was right. 

"I said, do you wanna swim? C'mon I'll make sure you don't get wet and I can even make you breathe under here. It'll be fun", His smile somehow got even wider. 

"You can do that?", She was kinda curious to see what he meant. 

"Yep! See?", He stuck out his hand for Uraraka to feel. He was was right it was completely dry. 

Deku did tell her to just keep him distracted until he signalled her, so why not. This seemed like a good enough way. Also she was really curious. 

"Alright", She told him. Percy smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her into the water. The second she was under she noticed that she could actually breathe and that she couldn't actually feel the water. Uraraka stuck out her hand to see if she feel what was doing this. 

"Don't pop the bubble. That would be bad", Percy said, his voice sounding sarcastic, swimming in front of her. His smile had become a smirk and it was kind freaking her out. 

"Uh.. Percy-san what's with the smirk?"

"It's just because I'm really happy! Don't you smile when you're happy?", How could someone like Percy, who's she's seen forget to tie his shoes and then trip down the stairs, be so freaky. 

"Yeah? Um, why are you so happy?", She didn't like how his smirk grew at all, not one bit. 

"Well, I've dealt with people like my... lovely teammate. And I've picked up a few things. One of which is the fact that you don't trust them to help you and that you have to be prepared for them to screw you over.", He began to explain, "Now Midoriya, he's very smart and very observant. He saw how I controlled the water during the ball toss. And there's no way in Hades that he should know that I can do of this, but I bet you he does. And you. I knew that if you were able to touch anything in this room, there was a chance you'd beat me. So now I have you suspended in the middle of a room full of water and I have the missile set above a current of water that I'm prepared to use to launch it into the air and away from either of you"

Uraraka had to admit that Percy was a bit smarter then she gave him credit for. But also this was really cheesy and even though she may not win because of this she wanted to laugh. 

Tokoyami, back where the students were watching, had stolen the headphones from All Might(Thank you Dark Shadow), and was very happy to know there was another edgelord at the school. 

Back in the room with Uraraka and Percy at this point they were literally just talking waiting on Midoriya or Bakugou to do something when suddenly a giant explosion shit out from underneath them. Uraraka felt the water wrap around her like a hand and lift her into the air along with Percy and the missile. They went through the roof which the water had punched through. 

Percy dropped himself and the missile off on the roof of the next building over and he lowered Uraraka onto the ground below. Which she had to admit was kinda fun because it was just like a huge water slide almost. 

All Might called the match and they went back to the room with everyone else. Well not Midoriya he went to see Recovery Girl. All Might told them who won (the villians) and why Percy and Uraraka were the only two to actually do anything right and that's saying something because Uraraka had fallen for Percy's trick and Percy had been making it up as he went along. 

The rest of the matchups went by a lot quicker than that one (there were no personal grudges between everyone else). They went back to class and finished the school day like nothing happened. Besides Midoriya who didn't get back until after classes. 

Midoriya also immediately went to go find Bakugou and explain stuff to him and when he got there Percy was chewing him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer but then I called Percy Jackson an edgelord and my braincells died. Also I think it'll work better in a different chapter. 
> 
> Also the reason I didn't add in the other matched with the other demigods is because I can't remember the other lineup's from the series even though all I have to do is literally read the book that I own but that's too much work apparently so...
> 
> I'm not trying to make this Percy centric so I'm gonna focus on the others in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm aware Leo's first language isn't English. He grew up bilingual therefore he grew up with both so I'm still right.  
> 2\. Please let me know if I'm using the honorifics wrong.  
> 3\. :)


End file.
